mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Dynamic Duo
<< Episode 10 Episode 12 >> Episode N°11 – DYNAMIC DUO The day of the orienteering race has arrived! Will you and your teammate pass the different steps? Most importantly, will you come in first place?! Video Preview Summary Before the episode starts, your Candy is met with ChiNoMiMi, who asks your Candy who her partner is for the orientation race. Your Candy chose her partner in Episode 10 and will reply with the name of whichever boy she chose. She's then given the option to choose a new partner at the cost of 100AP or to keep her current partner. Once she makes her choice, the episode will then begin. It starts off with your Candy thinking about how today is the day of the orientation race. She's immediately runs into Alexy, who asks her if she did anymore shopping since the last time they went together. He then mentions how he has to get going since he doesn't want to be forced into participating in the orientation race, and your Candy is a little disappointed he isn't joining. He then asks her if she sees Armin to let him know Alexy wants to go home quickly, in which your Candy agrees. The two then part ways and your Candy goes off to find Armin to tell him what Alexy asked her to. Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode11-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Dake.jpg Episode Exclusive Backgrounds Episode11Background1.jpeg Episode11Background2.jpeg Episode11Background3.jpeg Episode11Background4.jpeg Episode11Background5.jpeg Episode11Background6.jpeg Episode11Background7.jpeg Episode11Background8.jpeg Episode11Background9.jpeg Episode11Background10.jpeg Episode11Background11.jpeg Episode11Background12.jpeg Episode11Background13.jpeg Episode11Background14.jpeg Episode11Background15.jpeg Episode11Background16.jpeg episode11background17.jpeg Episode11Background18.jpeg Episode11Background19.jpeg Episode11Background20.jpeg Episode11Background21.jpeg Episode11Background22.jpeg Episode11Background23.jpeg Episode Guide Episode N°11 –THE DYNAMIC DUO Here is the solution guide for episode 11 (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- S U M M A R Y ---- PART 1 : Introduction PART 2 : The start of the race PART 3 : The first step PART 4 : The second step PART 5 : The third step + ending ---- S U M M A R Y ---- ---- P A R T 1: ''' Introduction ---- '''There are 4 illustrations in this episode, one per teammate. It’s the big day. After hearing Peggy talk about it, after handing out all the forms, putting up flyers on the walls and walking the halls to choose a partner, it’s finally the day of the race! This episode relies on a choice made in episode 10. Normally, you would have had to to replay this episode to change your decision, but we’ve made it a bit easier. You are given the chance to change your teammate for the race for 100APs. You will be unable to advance until you accumulate 100 APs. Alexy comes to see you to talk about what you did together (if you got the illustration from episode 10). He isn’t participating in the race as he just got to school, and is about to go home. He gives you a message to pass on to Armin. ' ➜ Objective: Go find Armin to find out if he will be participating in the race or not.' Armin is in the Gardening Club. He isn’t participating either, he doesn’t like being outside. Violette comes and lets you know you don’t have your uniform. You must go find the person responsible for the students. ' ➜ Objective: Ask the new teacher for a uniform.' Boris is in Classroom B. Once you’ve found him, buy the uniform to finish the dialogue and pass to the next objective. ' ➜ Objective: Find your teammate for the race' He is in the staircase. He is already in his uniform. You will have to go to the courtyard to find out more information about the race. As of now, your teammate will always be with you and this until the end of the episode. This is a great occasion to raise your L’O’M with him! ---- P A R T 2: The start of the race Once you are in the courtyard, the principal will explain the specifics of the race. Then you get on the bus to go to the forest. Once you get there, you have to get off the bus to unlock a new objective. ' ➜ Objective: Visit the different places of the race.' You should find all the teams from your school : - Kim and Violette - Iris and Melody - Amber, Li and Charlotte - The Boys (depends on your teammate) Once you have met all the teams, you can meet a boy you met during a previous episode: Dake. He is participating in the race as his uncle, Boris, participated in the organisation. He will ask you if you want to do the race with him. ' ➜ You can say yes and finish the episode with him' (However, your teammate will not appreciate this at all) In the case you officially change your teammate (Dake will take care of it). You will have to go to the start of the race for the change to be completed. Once that is done, Dake will be with you until the end of the episode. ' ➜ You can say no and continue the episode with your teammate' Dake simply leaves. Depending on what you say, your teammate will appreciate your choice. ' ➜ Objective: Look to see if the students from the other school have arrived to start the race.' You will have to move around until to see Jade or Dajan, they are here to participate in the race too. You cannot be teammates with them because they aren’t “really” participating (you’ll find out later what they are doing.) ' ➜ Objective: Go to the starting area to hear the instructions and start the race!' Once you are there, the principal will start explaining the race.. She gives you a map that your teammate takes directly. You can now start the first part of the race: orientation ! ---- P A R T 3: ' The first step The first dialogue to unlock is with your teammate. They have lost the map and you will have to figure out the race without it. ' ➜ Objective: Find the first check point The directions you need to take are different depending on the session. One of two maps will be given to you at random and there are three choices to make in total. Map 1 Map 2 If you don’t make any mistakes, you will win a bit of LOM with your partner on each correct move. Once you’ve taken the right path you will find Mr. Faraize who is taking care of the second step of the race. You have now finished the first part of the race! ---- P A R T 4: The Second Step ---- ' ➜ Objective : Talk to Amber about Mr. Faraize's lost item, just in case...' Mr. Faraize lost his stamp that allows you to pass on to the next step. The last person that passed through was Amber, so you need to go ask her about the stamp, just in case...You need to have talked to Iris to talk to Amber. Once you have her in front of you, she will admit that she took the stamp but that she left it in the forest. You will need to return and find it if you want to move on to the next step. ' ➜ Objective: Find the stamp hidden in the forest' There are two ways to find the stamp : - At the food of a tree, in the area near the rocks. - From Iris who already found it. Once you have the stamp you need to give it to Mr. Faraize, who is at the beginning of the second step. You can then start the hunt for the objects! ' ➜ Objective: Find all the objects on the list and return to see Mr. Faraize.' The second step is a treasure hunt. You need to find several items: - an object created by man - something shiny - a leaf as big as a hand - an inhabitant of the forest (insects don’t count) - a print - an insect The print is found in the big tree, after a dialogue with your partner. They will give you hints about the areas where each object can be found during this part. Once you have found all the objects, you can return to see Mr. Faraize to go on to the third and final step. For all the messages concerning Mr. Faraize who couldn’t be found, for the stamp or the end of the second step, well, it’s not a bug, and here is a little hint to help you: head towards the stream and then the beginning of each step. You will then find your favorite teacher! ---- P A R T 5: ' The third step + end You will find Jade or Dajan, depending on your club, who will ask you to find the letters scattered in the decor. These letters form a word, which you will have to tell him when you see him a second time. You need to find 5 letters! There are five places, five letters. One letter in each place. Once you have found all the letters, return to see your friend at the beginning of step three. He will ask you what word these letters form: The word is "P A R I S". ' ➜ Objective: Try to get out of the forest to finish the episode!! You and your teammate get lost when you try to take a shortcut. You need to move around to find an exit until you unlock a final sequence in the episode. You will be able to go on your date only if you choose the correct dialogues (except for Dake, who needs just one right answer). Once you’ve gotten the illustration you are found by Mr. Faraize and one of the boys from school (other than your partner) if you have a good affinity with them! That’s all folks! See you for episode 12 ! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- Nathaniel So do I. I hope everything goes well, I was a little apprehensive as we sometimes we play a little. A. Do not worry, we’ll have fun! + B. If you were not as difficult as … C. That’s true … We will take the opportunity to get a little closer! What spirit! It’s nice to see! A. Ah, oh, maybe I’m getting a little too carried away. + B. It’s normal, isn’t it? I’m going to spend a whole day with you! C. Funny, cause I’m not that interested in this thing… - Do you want to sit next to me during the trip? A. Of course! + B. I would prefer to stay with the girls, sorry. – Yes, of course. A. Have you already had a girlfriend? I mean a serious relationship. / (better choice) B. If I hadn’t asked you to participate in the race with me, would you have asked me? / I’m not sure…Melody should know, she asked me to go out with her just after my last relationship. She should remember. A. Oh, ok. I’ll ask her if I remember. B. Oh, ok. Wait…Melody asked you out?! / or + Certainly. I’ll be waiting to see if you do not prefer to do it with someone else. A. And you would not want me to go with someone other than you? / B. Clearly, you would have been too shy to ask me to come with you? / I do not know … I would have been disappointed in any case it is safe. But I can quite understand that you prefer to stay with your friends with me. A. Even if I had teamed up with another boy? / B. I’m sure you will be much more fun with you than with the girls! … You wanted to race with Lysander or Castiel? A. In fact, the new student I liked, you know, Alexy B. I would have loved to race Castiel yes … C. No, I just wanted to see your reaction. - At the same time, you did not let me in time … As soon as you knew you had to choose a teammate, you came to see me. A. I was afraid that someone will choice you as a teammate before me / B. I was impatient, sorry … I think so, yeah. If there is a ribbon, it’s to prevent us from crossing over it. A. Yeah, because a plastic ribbon is really going to keep us from advancing… - B. (Don’t say anything) / I’m embarrassed for her…Placing such importance on such idiotic things…. A. Yeah…But is she right? Do you think the uniform doesn’t look good on me? / B. It’s nothing…I should be used to it! / No, I must have dropped it on the way here…We can backtrack to try and find it? But with the wind, it might not be worth it because it probably blew away… A. Next time, let me take care of things! - B. Great! We are really in trouble now! C. We’ll figure out another way then. / or + In the end this race wasn’t such a bad idea. I’m having fun! A. Lucky… B. Oh yeah? Cool! I was scared you would be bored with me! + With Lysander We had to team up both. That does not bother me. A. wow! Be careful not to get lost with him! It is very head in the air! B. Ah ok, if you do not mind, so much the better! / C. You would not want to part with someone else? FOR ILLUSTRATION In any case, we are lost…What are we going to do now? A. We can backtrack, we will surely find something… / B. I will climb on a rock, maybe we will see someone? / (for illustration) Maybe we should backtrack, you might hurt yourself… A. You’re right… / B. No, I’ll just climb up to see! / (illustration) ---- Castiel Such enthusiasm…Is it because you know you are going to spend the day with me? A. Is that what you think? – B. No, not even… - C. I’m happy, that’s for sure! + Are you coming to sit next to me or are you going to leave me be? A. I don’t really want to leave you alone! / B. I’m going to stay with the girls. See you later! - …Why did you want to do the race with me? A. No one else wanted to…. - B. Do you have any more ridiculous questions like that? + Rebellious today aren’t we? A. I’ve always been like this I’ll have you know! / B. You have to admit, it was silly to ask that… - You Start Discussion A. Actually…Would you have asked me to participate in the race with you if I hadn’t asked you? / (better option) B. Actually…I was wondering have you ever been in a serious relationship with a girl. / Excuse me? A. N-No nothing… / B. Have you ever been in a serious relationship with a girl? / It’s not really my thing to ask those types of questions. A. You wouldn’t have been mad if I had chosen another boy then? - B. Oh, I’m glad I asked then. / or + I think…. A. Say…Do you want to go see a little further? / B. (Don’t say anything) / Yeah, I’m serious! And? It’s never happened to you? A. Hey! Watch the attitude. This is all your fault. - B. Breath, we’ll figure it out with your “great” sense of direction… + C. Next time, I’ll be in charge of things! - Being out in the forest isn’t so bad. A. You say you hate the forest when you say you like it…You should make up your mind! / B. Ah? Cool then, I was scared that you were bored with me. / FOR ILLUSTRATION We can just stop here, it won’t do anything to continue running around in circles. If there are looking for us they will find us here. A. We can’t stay here doing nothing, and what if they aren’t looking for us? / B. Maybe you’re right but… (for illustration) Put that on…you’re capable of catching a cold. And sit down against that tree there. A. Uh…Ok…(He is talking to me like I’m his dog…and I just obey…I’m an idiot) (Illustration) B. What?! But I don’t have to listen to you…especially if you talk to me like that (throw his jacket back at him) IF TEAMED UP WITH NATHANIEL OR CASTIEL Lysander, who else would I be with? A. Oh yeah, you are good friends. / B. Be careful, he can get you lost in this forest. / (Lysander -1 LOM) C. You could have been someone else’s teammate… ---- Lysander What energy! A. Maybe I’m exaggerating a bit… + B. Normal! This race should be great! / C. You don’t look too excited though… - Are you coming to sit down Nickname? There are some seats in the back of the bus. A. Yeah, I’m coming! + B. Sorry, but I’m going to stay with the girls for the trip! See you afterwards! - I hope that everything will go smoothly….I have a few doubts about the race…I have never had a very good sense of direction… A. I’ve noticed that about you…ha ha! + B. Well, I guess we’re in trouble, because neither do I… / C. Me neither, but we should have a map! We will be able to figure it out! - We’ll see how things will evolve, but I do not think we will succeed in winning anything. A. Do not go to this principle there! We will win it I’m sure! B. I do not play for winning but for having fun! + You just did, but you can ask another one if you’d like. A. Have you already had a girlfriend? / B. Would you have asked me to participate in the race with you if I hadn’t asked you? / I have waited to see if you would rather not participate with friends. A. So you do not want me to have to race with another boy? - B. So you do not want me to have to race with a girl from high school? / It must have fallen when I meant to put it in my pocket. Too bad there is so much wind, it must have blown away by now. A. You are impossible! Why do you always lose your things? - B. It’s my fault, I knew you are always misplacing stuff, I should have taken the map. - C. Next time, I will handle things! + You look like you are having fun! It’s putting me in a good mood to see such an enthusiasm. A. Oh yeah? I don’t think I’m being any different than normal. / B. Oh yeah? I’m having fun, but nothing extraordinary. - FOR ILLUSTRATION: Option A. What is that? We should go see, maybe it’s someone! / B. D-Do you think it was a bear? (for illustration) Option A. (Don’t move) / B. (Try and touch it) (illustratioin) IF TEAMED UP WITH NATHANIEL OR CASTIEL: Nathaniel. We were the only two left. A. Will it be ok? Nathaniel isn’t so… / B. Be careful not to get lost! / C. You really aren’t lucky… ---- Alexy Hey! Hi Nickname! Did you do anymore shopping since the last time we were there? A. No, not since we were there. I’m afraid of not having as much fun as we had together. + B. No, not since we were there. And you? Did you buy out the stock of another store? – Nooo, I so don’t want to! I just got here, I don’t know anyone except for the girl with purple hair and you, and I’m a drag with those kind of things. I’d get lost for sure! A. Too bad, I would have liked to participate with you! + B. Too bad, it could have been fun! / ---- Armin Whoa! What? People actually choose to spend time here? They’re crazy! You’d be much better at home! A. Fresh air is nice sometimes! B. You think so? I like it here… C. I would prefer staying home. + ---- Melody I’m teammates with Iris for the race, she seems really motivated! A. With Iris? You aren’t doing it with Nathaniel? / B. Cool! You’ll be a great team! / ---- Iris I’m so bad in math but my sense of direction is great, I’m sure I’m going to win the race! A. How modest… / B. Impossible, I’m participating as well! I’m going to win! / ---- Amber Ha ha! Phew, I was scared that this uniform wouldn’t do much for me, but I was wrong! I look great! However, I can’t really say the same for you! A. If you only knew how little I cared… / B. It looks good on me too! / “An inhabitant of the forest” There are only leaves and insects here, we can’t find anything. A. No, figure it out yourself like a big girl. We’ll find the stamp on our own. (better choice) B. Ok, but you’d better tell us where the stamp is after! ---- Dake Oh! So, do you want to be my teammate? A. I would like to…but I already have a teammate… (stay with Dake) B. No way, I already have a teammate anyway (stay with teammate) It’s starting to get cold…Can you come closer to me? I wouldn’t want you to catch a cold. A. No, it’s ok, I can do without. I’m not cold. / B. O-Ok…It’s is starting to get chilly. (illustration) ---- Jade/ Dajan Here! Hey Nickname! I was sure I would see you here! A. J-Jade/D-Dajan? Oh man, it’s been forever! + B. Oh no, not you… - Category:Index Category:Episode List